Tied Together with a Smile
by pye-it-tee
Summary: Draco sees Hermione at a meeting, and the look her face almost breaks his heart. What will he do? PostDH


**To be TOGETHER, you have TO-GET-HER**

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty__  
__Is the face in the mirror looking back at you__  
__You walk around here thinking you're not pretty__  
__But that's not true, cuz I know you__  
_

Draco stared at Hermione when she walked past his office door in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As an auror, he had to work with Hermione very often. He never had, and never would admit that he thought she was beautiful the moment he laid eyes on her at Platform 9 ¾ . Her bushy hair was one of his favorite attributes, and he was sure all her other male co-workers noticed how enticing she just could be. Draco checked his watch, almost time to attend another boring meeting. He grudgingly got up his chair and left for the meeting room, wondering if it was too late to catch up to Granger.

_Hold on baby you're losing it__  
__The water's high you're jumping in to it__  
__And letting go and no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone__  
__That you might not be the golden one__  
__And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone__  
_

At the meeting, Hermione's eyes were red and puffy, and his heart almost breaks. _What happened to her? _

After making a truce with her after the war, Draco decided that it would be caring to approach her. He had loved her forever, but she'd never have him. Not after all that he did to her at Hogwarts.

And she was daft enough to believe that it was disdain, instead of admiration, wasn't she the brightest witch of his generation?

* * *

"Oi Granger!" He yelled, trying to chase her down at hallway.

"What Malfoy?" Hermione stopped in her tracks, and glared at him the best she could while trying to lace her every word with venom. She wondered what the prat wanted now. Draco changed so much after the war, but she still didn't trust him.

"Is something wrong?" He said, touching her shoulder and looking into her eyes.

Hermione nearly dropped her jaw to the ground. Malfoy? Being compassionate?

_Guess its true that love is all you wanted__  
__Cuz you're giving it away like it's extra change__  
__Hoping it will end up in his pocket__  
__But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain__  
__Oh cuz it's not his price to pay__  
__It's not his price to pay_

"Oh, so you noticed that I was crying?" He nodded.

"Ron broke up with me after I found out he was cheating on me, with _Lavender_." The last part of her sentence came out as a bawl and she ducked into Draco's office before anyone else could see that she was sobbing her eyes out.

Warm arms embraced Hermione, and she started to cry on his robes, which probably cost more than her flat and all of the furniture put together.

"He doesn't deserve you." Draco murmured, while running his hands through her lovely bushy hair. "He never did. How were you even attracted to him?"

"I-I thought no one would ever love me." Hermione wailed as Draco felt his shirt grow wetter, and wetter.

_Hold on baby you're losing it__  
__The water's high you're jumping in to it__  
__And letting go and no one knows__  
__That you cry but you don't tell anyone__  
__That you might not be the golden one__  
__And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone _

"Rubbish, I loved you for all these years, how could you have not noticed?" Draco whispered into her ear as he felt her grow rigid against him.

"Well, its not like you dropped hints, calling me 'mudblood' and nearly killing me and my friends." Hermione expressed, hoping that this wasn't a dream. How many times did she dream about him, confessing his love for her?

"I didn't know how to express my feelings for you back then. Remember? I was a horrid little boy, I don't blame you for wanted to hex me."

"Tell me this isn't a dream, one of them where you tell me you love me and then I awake?"

"Hermione, its not a dream, I love you." And then, he kissed her.

_oh oh oh oh__  
__Hold on baby you're losing it__  
__The water's high you're jumping in to it__  
__And letting go and no one knows__  
__That you cry but you don't tell anyone__  
__That you might not be the golden one__  
__And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone _

_Did he just use my first name? Wow, he loved me too?_ Hermione thought, which was jumbled because of the fuzzy feelings in her stomach. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

When they finally broke apart, Hermione could feel his heart pounding as he looked at her, dreading what she was about to say.

"'I've loved you since fourth year." She announced while staring into his fathomless grey eyes, they immediately turned jubilant as he kissed her again.

_oh oh oh oh__  
__You're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone._

Okay, maybe he had to rethink about telling her that he thought she was beautiful.

**Fin (:**

**

* * *

**

**A/N-** My first fanfiction. I know, I know, Draco is so OOC thats its not even funny, but I thought Tied Together with a Smile by Taylor Swift matched my thoughts on Draco's feelings for Hermione. Wasn't Beta'd yet, so any mistakes are my fault.

**Disclaimer-** Hmmm... Do I own Harry Potter? No, duh.

**Review? :3**


End file.
